Maisara's Curse
by Movie-maniac
Summary: Ella and Char's daughter Laressa fights the only enemy she's ever known:herself.
1. The Curse

Okay, here's chapter one of my story. I'm not giving up on the others just yet, but I've got writer's block right now so I'm kinda stuck on them.  
  
Disclaimer: Most characters, settings, etc. are from the book Ella Enchanted, and are the ideas of Carlson Levine. (I also got the idea for Maisara from the chaotic goddess Eris, in Sinbad)  
  
"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ella asked Lucinda, rocking the babe in her arms. "She's absolutely perfect. I don't think she needs any magical gifts, do you, Lucinda?" She joked. Lucinda smiled gently.  
  
"No, of course not. She's a wonderful child." She answered softly, careful not to wake the sleeping beauty.  
  
"What will you call her?" Mandy asked, just as softly.  
  
"I don't know. Where's Char? I want him to see his daughter before I name her."  
  
"He said he was on his way." Mandy frowned. "Two weeks early. She certainly is a small child."  
  
Suddenly, Char burst into the room, somewhat unprincelly, and ran to Ella's side. "Is she alright?" He asked, concerned. Ella nodded and smiled.  
  
"You came just in time," she kissed him on the cheek. "We were just about to name her."  
  
A cold feminine laugh came to them from across the room. "Yes, I did think she was very beautiful too." The voice said wickedly. "Which might make this even more fun." A black fairy stepped out from behind the curtains. Her hair was a deep, dark blue, her eyes were burning red and her skin was a pale grey. Though she appeared strange, she was stunningly beautiful.  
  
Char drew his sword. "Who are you?" he asked coldly. She laughed, amused by their dismay.  
  
"I'm a friend, come to do you a favour. But I think I might want to feel a little more welcome first," she waved her hand and his sword flew out of his hand and across the room, stopping before the stranger and floating in mid-air. "Excellent weapon, by the way." She stroked it with her fingertips, before taking hold of the handle. "But you won't be using it on me."  
  
Now Lucinda stepped forward bravely. "Maisara, you can't. You know the laws about using big magic. She's the princess and eventual heir to the throne of Kyrria! What you do could effect the entire kingdom!"  
  
Maisara laughed and twirled her hair through her fingers. "Now it wouldn't be any fun if there weren't any risks involved, now would it, Lucinda? And what bigger gamble is there than on the future of one of the largest and most prominent kingdoms of this continent? Besides, you know yourself that this big magic is for a good cause. So who cares if I break a few rules along the way."  
  
She turned to look at Ella, who was holding her daughter to her chest protectively. "Now Ella, don't be like that. I'm just going to give the royal heir a birthday gift. Now give me your baby."  
  
She stared Ella straight in the eyes and beckoned her forward. Ella stood up, seeming to struggle with herself. Final she started walking forward.  
  
Char moved to stop her but Maisara pushed him backwards with a flick of her wrist. She held out her arms and took the baby from Ella. She smiled and put her hand on the princess' tiny forehead. "I banish from you love, my dear, so you may see the world through a stranger's eyes." She whispered, and took her hand away. She handed the child back to Ella, and as she stepped back she faded away, until she was gone. Free from the spell, Ella hugged her daughter to her and cried.  
  
Char stood up and went over to his wife, his face a mask of anger and horror. "We'll get her," he said softly but menacingly. We'll get her and we'll make her help you," he said, addressing the baby girl now. "We'll make her undo what she's done to you, Laressa."  
  
Yay! I finished chapter one! I hope it's not too soap-opera-ish, but I'm such a drama queen. Please review! 


	2. 17 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters, places etc. mentioned in this story.  
  
Just a quick chapter to introduce Laressa as a teenager.  
  
"What were you thinking?" King Charmont reprimanded. "You could have died. You risked your own life and the life of Duke Oldran's son! You're the heir to the throne of Kyrria!" He stopped pacing and looked at his daughter, who was doing a careful inspection of her fingernails and looking incredibly bored.  
  
"So you keep reminding me," she said offhandedly. "Why don't you just put Michael on the throne and be done with it? Much less effort for you and me both."  
  
He sighed and put a finger to his left temple. "It's not Michael's responsibility to rule a kingdom. You know he's not capable of that. We need you, Laressa. I need you. Can't you see that your reckless actions could throw the country into turmoil?"  
  
She laughed. "That's the whole point, father." Char wasn't amused.  
  
"The point is for you to be disciplined enough, responsible enough to keep Kyrria at peace. I've been too lenient with you, Laressa. You don't understand the importance of your actions. Maybe it's time I see to it that you learn."  
  
Laressa sat up, fury in her eyes. "And how exactly do you plan to do that?" She sneered menacingly. "By sending me out to the whipping block? Locking me up in a cell in the dungeon? Grounding me?"  
  
"No," he said strongly. "I've accepted an offer from King Vernon to have his youngest son take over your tutoring. He will teach you in all areas. You will do weapons and defence training with him. He will tutor you in reading, writing and history. He will sit with you in court. If you are to leave the castle, he will go with you. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course I understand father." She said in a fake sweet tone. "You've issued me a babysitter."  
  
"A teacher," he corrected her. "He should arrive tomorrow. Now, go and entertain yourself. But don't leave the castle, and I don't want to hear about any more of your stunts."  
  
She curtseyed sarcastically and left.  
  
Char sighed. "What am I going to do with her?"  
  
Do you like? Please review. I know it's not a very interesting chapter, but I needed a way to explain the arrival of the prince at the city. And it gives you a good idea of Laressa's personality. 


	3. One Day Earlier

One Day Earlier  
  
I'm bored. Professor Andrews is going to send me to sleep. Any second now he's going to turn around and- there we go. He's giving me another lecture about self discipline, concentration, etc. etc. I'm sooo bored. I have a dagger in my left boot. All I have to do is reach down, take it out and aim at the back of his head. Then I'll just flick my wrist and it'll be bye-bye to the boring old coot.  
  
Let's see, I think Professor Andrews is my seventeenth tutor. Wait, nineteenth, there was that woman who only lasted a week before she made up some excuse to get re-assigned, and Char. I guess I've got to count my old man. I mean, I did have him for a year.  
  
"Your highness!" Oops. The stuttering old leech is begging me to put the dagger away. I didn't even realise I had it out. I do that sometimes. I think about doing something and some other part of my brain puts the plan into action, without me even realising, or being aware of the consequences.  
  
Sadly, the consequences usually consist of the resignation of yet another loyal teacher, just doing his or her job. (According to my father, anyway). Or, in the most extreme cases, a grounding. Which makes me cringe a little at what I'm about to do.  
  
I've just asked to be excused. The poor guy just nods. If the threat of a knife sinking into his skull doesn't make him quit this job, the stunt I'm about to pull will. I just hope I know what I'm doing. 


End file.
